jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Therizinosaurus
(Hybrid use only)WIRED - Creating Jurassic World’s New Genetically Modified Dinosaur (June 12, 2015) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7o8GHd17aiE}} was a of the . The T. cheloniformis measuring perhaps 40 ft long and 22 ft high. Its appearance has been a debate until recent decades. During the early phases of its discovery, it was assumed it was a species of a aquatic turtle. After several examinations and revisions, it was given the description of a gigantic carnosaur that measured 55 ft in length. After the discovery of related species Nothronychus, the debate over its appearance ended. It is uncertain what it ate, scientists agree that it was not an exclusive carnivore, but scientists once thought it was a carnivore. The theories are it was an insectivore, herbivore, or even an omnivore. Dinosaur researchers Florence and Charlie Magovern discovered two 18-inch-long fossilized eggs in the Xixia Basin in , China. These are perhaps the largest eggs of any animal ever found. Painstaking study of one egg throughout 1995 by the Magoverns and others revealed the bones of a tiny theropod, possibly a therizinosaur, an herbivore about which little is known. The fossil baby was named "Baby Louie" after photographer Louie Psihoyes.Inkworks Jurassic Park III Premium Trading Cards #54. Movies= Story Therizinosaurus itself doesn't appear in the movies, although its DNA was used in Indominus rex in .WIRED - Creating Jurassic World’s New Genetically Modified Dinosaur (June 12, 2015) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7o8GHd17aiE |-|Games= ''The Lost World: Jurassic Park'' (Game Gear) Therizinosaurus is an enemy in the Game Gear adaption of The Lost World: Jurassic Park, in the Baryonyx level. It is depicted as a burrowing animal. Therizinosaurus in TLWJP Game gear.jpg.png ''Jurassic Park III: Park Builder ''Therizinosaurus can be created in the game Jurassic Park III: Park Builder. TherizinosaurusParkBuild.jpg|Therizinosaurus from Jurassic Park III: Park Builder. ''Jurassic World: The Game ''see Therizinosaurus/JW: TG Therizinosaurus became an creatable legendary herbivore in the game in September 30th, 2015. An interesting feature to the Therizinosaurus in the game is that it has fur-like feathers, which it had in reality. Therizonosaurusjwtg.png 11205608 869148176539155 4461785963646129511 n.jpg|Base form Therizinosaurus vs base form Dimetrodon 12046614_1045997055444833_4650130186894794475_n.jpg|Level 40 Therizinosaurus Therzinosaurus.png|''Therizinosaurus'' card 12038137_1174126492601513_3880663878961538426_n.jpg|Fully maxed Carnotaurus vs Level 10 Therizinosaurus 12038029_1626776234239222_5797718625186599354_n.jpg|Level 21 Therizinosaurus 12096197_1638492043074186_6345008888767072206_n.jpg|Level 30 Sarcosuchus vs Level 21 Therizinosaurus 12072682_1626776247572554_508340910490602809_n.jpg|Level 20 Tropeogopterus vs Level 21 Therizinosaurus 12096159_890149274399060_1265468817780668819_n.jpg|Fully maxed Coloborhynchus vs Level 3 Therizinosaurus theizinosaurusJWnew.jpg colorfultheizinosaurusJW.jpg 12032073_417552008449519_3733043714301767932_n.jpg 11209362_911802958907620_6185125016154733481_n.jpg 12119045_516937401816773_9092812393350987655_n.jpg 12088262_1627385454178300_2347852351588461578_n.jpg|''Therizinosaurus'' slashing 28870445 1632299083543987 6410913394282463232 n.png |-|Books= Jurassic park jurassic world guide therizino by maastrichiangguy ddlnmpw-pre.jpg |-|Trading Cards= Jurassic Park III At card nr. 54 of the Inkworks Jurassic Park III Premium Trading Cards series, a discovery of dinosaur eggs is told (see quote in the real-life section). The eggs might be of a Therizinosaurus.﻿ |-|Toys= A Therizinosaurus figure was planned to appear in the "Dino Rivals" toy line based around , as part of their "Mega Dual Attack" assortment, but is unfortunately cancelled. Oddly enough, the leaked image of its toy shows that it has an almost larger head with visible teeth, which would have been oppositely seen in the real-life animal. Mattel Therizinosaurus toy.jpg|A leaked image of the "Mega Dual Attack" Therizinosaurus. Trivia *''Therizinosaurus'' is one of only four therizinosaurs in the franchise. The other three being Beipiaosaurus, Erlikosaurus, and Segnosaurus. References Navigation ru:Теризинозавр es:Therizinosaurus de:Therizinosaurus * Category:Jurassic Park III: Park Builder Creatures Category:Dinosaurs of Asia Category:Theropods Category:Jurassic World: The Game dinosaurs Category:Saurischians Category:Dinosaurs Discovered in the 1940s